Sand And Sea
by Shira Lansys
Summary: Remus and Sirius are at the beach. Inappropriate things happen. Basically, I was supposed to be studying so I wrote smut instead. Written for nykiyskittlez. Warnings: Slash and Smut.


**A/N: So it's actually winter here, but I miss summer so much that I decided to write this. **

**Dedicated to nykiyskittlez, who wanted some smutty wolfstar. **

"Wow, muggle sandcastles are boring," Sirius commented, peering at the abandoned sand-sculpture. "They don't move at all. They don't even have windows! It's just a lump of sand."

Remus looked amused, Lily slightly perplexed. "What do magical sandcastles do?" she asked. "How does a castle _move_?"

"Well, what the sandcastles do depends on the imagination and magical ability of the wizard in question," James explained. "For example, _my _sandcastles-"

"-Are awful," Sirius interrupted. "He can't keep them together to save himself. They crumble at the slightest touch."

"My sandcastles are marvellous!" James exclaimed. "Yours, on the other hand-"

"Ooh, look at those waves," Lily interrupted tactfully. "Let's go swimming!"

It was the summer right after they'd left Hogwarts, and the four of them had decided to take advantage of the heat and go on a trip to the beach. They got lucky; other than them, the beach was nearly empty. Only one other family was playing on the sand.

The four of them headed towards where the waves were lapping playfully at the sand and splashed through the water until it came up to their knees. "I bet you that I can dunk you before you dunk me," James challenged Sirius.

After that, Lily and Remus were forced to stand quite far back as to not be caught up in their scuffle. Soon, the "Can I dunk you?" game turned into "How many times can I dunk you?" and the pair managed to thoroughly wet both themselves and the two innocent bystanders.

"Oh dear," Lily said, examining her arm after about fifteen minutes of this. "I think I'm starting to burn."

"I packed some muggle sunscreen in the picnic basket," Remus offered. "The wizard potions don't work quite as well, I find."

"Thanks," Lily said gratefully. "James, want to rub some sunscreen into my back?" She playfully batted her eyelids at her boyfriend.

"You win," James said to Sirius instantly. "I'm going with Lily."

Sirius grinned. "Whipped," he muttered to Remus as James splashed after Lily, catching up with her and grabbing her hand. Imitating Lily's flirtatious look, he asked his boyfriend, "How about you? Would you like me to rub some sunscreen all over your back?"

Remus laughed. "No thanks, I usually tan."

"Are you sure?" Sirius pressed, moving closer to the werewolf. "Are you sure you wouldn't like my hands running all over your body, touching you _everywhere_." He whispered the last word, and Remus felt his mouth go dry.

"We don't need sunscreen for that, do we," Remus retorted, trying not to show how much Sirius's words were affecting him.

"True," Sirius said, wrapping his arms around Remus's neck. "Let's go out into deeper water."

"I was joking, Sirius," Remus protested weakly. "We can't…" He gasped as Sirius's hand wandered down his body, firmly running over his tented trunks.

"Hard already, Moony?" Sirius teased, cocking one eyebrow. "I think you like this more than you're saying."

""It's not… The family on the beach…" Remus said as Sirius's hand began rubbing at him through his trunks.

"Are leaving," Sirius finished for him. "See?" Glancing at the beach, Remus saw that the parents and two children were indeed climbing the dune that hid the trail leading to the carpark from view.

"Lily and James…"

"Are preoccupied," Sirius whispered in Remus's air, before leaning down and licking a trail up his neck from his shoulder to his ear. "You taste salty, Moony."

"That's the sea," Remus replied absently. He realised that the waves now came up to their chests. "Sirius, we can't…"

Sirius's hand, which had yet to leave his groin area, began its ministrations again. Remus groaned. "You're so hard, Moony," Sirius whispered. "I think you like this, in public where anyone could see. The only thing shielding us is the water. If someone was to come over here right now, they'd know what we're doing."

"Sirius…" Remus tilted arched his body, pushing his erection into Sirius's hand.

"You like this, don't you, Moony?" Sirius asked. How could his voice, which usually sounded so normal, suddenly be all husky like that? "I'll let you in on a secret." He removed his hand and pressed their bodies together so that his erection was pressing up against Remus's.

"I like it," he whispered in Remus's air. "I like it a lot."

Remus moaned as Sirius began rubbing up against him. He couldn't even remember why he was protesting against this. It felt _amazing_. Frantically, he shoved his hand between them, stopping Sirius's movements. The animagus let out a throaty laugh as Remus shoved his hands into his boyfriends pants; a laugh that was quickly cut off as Remus grabbed his cock and began tugging at it.

"Merlin, Moony!" Sirius exclaimed as his own hand dived into Remus's trunks. "Merlin, that feels so good!"

Remus grunted in agreement. The water made for amazing lubrication and, pressed together as they were, he could feel all of Sirius. His firm chest, his delightfully warm breath; every time Sirius shuddered in pleasure, Remus could feel his strong thigh flex against his own body and it made him want to come where he stood.

Remus felt Sirius's cock twitch and his eyelids began to flicker rapidly like he did when he was close. "Are you going to come already?" Remus murmured in Sirius's ear. "We've barely started."

Sirius groaned in response and began thrusting his hips faster in the werewolf's grip. Remus grinned evilly to himself. "Not yet, you don't," he said, wrapping his hand around the base of Sirius's cock and squeezing. "I'm nowhere close to finishing."

Sirius yelped as Remus's hand stopped moving. "Remus!" he whined, attempting to rub his erection up against the werewolf. "What are you doing?"

"Stopping you from coming," Remus said matter-of-factly. "Last time you came at the beginning of sex, you pissed off and left me painfully hard for the rest of the night."

"I _said _I was sorry," Sirius said. "Merlin, you really know how to hold a grudge, don't you? Come on, stop being mean."

"Nope," Remus said. "You're not coming yet."

Sirius narrowed his eyes. "I bet I can make you come right now," he said. His hand had stopped moving when Remus's had, but now he began to move it slowly up and down.

Remus's breath hitched. "Bet you can't," he said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"I think it might be."

Sirius grinned, and at that moment he looked more wolf-like than Remus could ever manage when he was human. Remus tried to suppress it, but a small moan made its way past his lips as Sirius's hand delved further into his trunks and began playing with his balls.

"Remember that night last week," Sirius whispered in his ear, "when I fucked you so hard you couldn't walk the next day?" He slipped his other hand into Remus's trunks, sliding delectably over his smooth cheeks.

"Yes," Remus breathed.

Sirius's hand kept moving and Remus let out a moan as a single finger ran over his hole. "Remember when I thrusted against your prostate so hard for so long that you came twice with me inside you?" Sirius whispered.

"Merlin, yes," Remus moaned. He was properly undone. He didn't remember where they were or even that there were people close by. All he knew was Sirius, pressed up against him, and the waves lapping at his skin.

"I'm not going to do that," Sirius said, "Because someone might see, and if that someone is James then he'll never talk to me again. But I promise that I will make you feel _that _good." And with that, he slipped a finger inside Remus.

Remus cried out, and Sirius smirked. "And I haven't even found your prostate, yet," he teased as Remus arched up into him, bringing their groins together. He shifted uncomfortably as his cock gave a needy throb, but he ignored it; it was hard enough fingering Remus and wanking him at the same time. He couldn't do what he wanted to do if he was trying to get himself off as well.

Remus's hands, seeming of their own accord, were running across Sirius's bare chest. Sirius bit his lip against the sensation whenever the werewolf's nimble fingers brushed over his highly-sensitised nipple. Ignoring the jolts of pleasure he was receiving, he began wriggling his finger around inside Remus.

When Remus let out a cry about five decibels higher than his usual voice, Sirius knew he'd found what he was looking for. The hand holding Remus's balls fondled them briefly before moving back up to grip the werewolf's cock. Sirius resumed tugging at it with gusto; he knew it wouldn't be long now he'd found Remus's prostate. The werewolf never could last after that.

"Oh, Merlin, Sirius," Remus panted out as Sirius rubbed one nimble finger of that _wonderful spot _that sent bolts of pleasure shooting through his body. "Oh, God, yes."

His pleasure was made even more intense by the fact that Sirius wasn't removing his finger off his prostate, just rubbing back and forth over it. It wasn't long before he was shuddering involuntarily against Sirius. He could feel the werewolf clenching around him and had to focus on not orgasming just from that sensation alone.

"I'm…!" Remus tried to say.

Sirius shushed him and moved his hand on Remus' cock even faster. "I know," he said. "Come for me."

And Remus did. Sirius kept stroking his cock and rubbing his prostate as he orgasmed, holding him as he fell apart in his arms. Remus buried his face in his shoulder to muffle his moans.

"Fuck, Sirius, you need to stop rubbing me," Remus said after a few moments. Sirius realised he'd stopped coming, although he was still twitching now and again. "I'm really – ah – sensitive."

Sirius smirked as Remus continued to clench around his fingers, but reluctantly removed his hands from down Remus's pants. "So do I get to come now?" he asked playfully, keeping his hands in the ocean to allow the salt water to wash the last traces of Remus from them.

"I suppose so," Remus said, kissing him gently on the lips. "After all, you did see to me _very _well." He slipped his tongue in Sirius's mouth and his hand back down his pants, long fingers immediately wrapping themselves around Sirius's cock.

Sirius discovered very quickly that he'd underestimated just how much he'd enjoyed pleasuring Remus. He tried to hold on; he tried to pull away as Remus's fingers flicked over the head of his cock, his other hand still rubbing his chest and skating occasionally over his nipples. However, Remus held him tightly as his orgasm quickly approached.

Somehow Sirius managed to wrench away from the kiss, but a strangled "Remus!" was all the warning he managed to get out as wetness enough to match the ocean they were in burst from him and Sirius came in his trunks.

He shuddered as he rode out his orgasm, eyes clenched tightly shut at the intensity of it. When he opened them, he found Remus was looking at him, slightly amused. "Sorry," he said sheepishly. "I guess you had me a bit more worked up than I realised."

Remus laughed. "It's fine," he said. "We should probably head back. James and Lily will be wondering what we're doing."

"If only they knew," Sirius murmured, unable to disguise the glee in his eyes when he thought of the reaction he'd get if he told James exactly what they'd just done."

"No, Sirius!"

"But Mooony…."


End file.
